


A Lady and A Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Nina and El Fantasmo [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Disney Zombies, F/M, Ghost Manny Rivera, Haunted Frida Suarez, Manfrida, Mexican Horror, Soccer Player Manny Rivera, soccer team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ghosts have haunt Miracle City after they died of a tragic accident. Not everyone is welcoming of ghosts in the city's proper, but that's beginning to change with the help of Mayor Carmela Suarez's initiative to be all-inclusive for humans and ghosts alike.This is the story of how one ghost comes to Leone Middle School and meets a lovely girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Its main focus is on Emiliano and Carmela, but the next one will focus on Frida and Manny as they experience their first day of school.

The morning came upon them, young and promising. The sun shone bright as it slowly rose into the sky, ready to greet the day with its jubilant colors and energy. 

A few minutes later, she called up the stairs, "Frida, time for school. Let's go or you'll be late."

"Coming, Mom." 

Carmela entered the kitchen once more, finding Emiliano sitting in his normal seat and holding out his hand to her. She smiled and walked toward him, taking his hand without hesitation. 

"That's my sweet woman. So brave, so rebellious. Our daughter got all of your best qualities," he murmured, his sweet smile warming her more than his words.

"She got yours, too, Emiliano. Don't you ever forget it." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and found her seat, just in time to see their daughter appear in the doorway. "Oh, sweetheart, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Mom." Frida moved to adjust her hat, ensuring it hid the blue hair beneath. She offered her parents a shy smile as she moved toward the table and sank down between them. "I hope the kids aren't so bad at this school."

"You'll be fine, darling," Emiliano said around a bite of food. Swallowing, he added, "I just know it. Once they see how great you are, you won't even feel the need for that silly mask."

To Carmela's sadness, she watched the light dim in their daughter as she touched the hat again, adjusting it another time. The small smile Frida had been sporting had disappeared as she sat quietly, playing with the food on her plate. 

"What if Zoe's in my class again? She's never been that nice to me before."

"We'll figure it out, honey. Besides, there's going to be a whole new group of kids starting at your school, too." Carmela reached over to pat Frida's hand, hoping her words brought their daughter some comfort. "Be sure to welcome them. You're my daughter. I'm counting on you to be gracious toward them and show your fellow classmates that you're no different."

"Yes, mom. I can do that. I've been doing some research on them, and I think I know just what to do." This time, their daughter's smile looked triumphant as her passion sparked. "Did you know there's one ghost that's trying to scare a human baby. They're pretty awesome, too."

"See, you already have something in common with one." Carmela glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening at the time. "Now, you better hurry or you'll be late. Try to ignore that Aves girl and represent the good that is Mexico City to the ghost kids for me. I'm counting on you, darling."

"I won't let you down, Mom." Over her shoulder, she called back, "Love you, Papa."

Before either Carmela or Emiliano knew, Frida had left their house, hurrying down the neatly paved streets of Mexico City toward her new school of Leone Middle School.

"She'll be fine," Carmela whispered as she watched their daughter disappear from sight, turning toward her husband once more and seeking his comforting arms. She'd need to head into the office soon as would he, but they had a few moments alone. She didn't plan on wasting them.


	2. Chapter 2

Leone Middle School

After class, Frida went to the music try outs and saws the ghost of a Mexican boy with curly black hair, brown eyes, a button nose and freckles.

Frida screamed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Frida holds a ghostly boy's hand but it pass through.

"I-i'm Frida Suarez w-what's yours"

"Manny Rivera"

Manny and Frida blushed.

"Next up is Frida Suarez"

"You can see a ghost" 

Zoe laughed

"Hi i'm Frida Suarez and i wrote a song about a girl who meets a ghost."

"Alright let's see what you got"

Frida giggled, then took out her guitar. "Just watch me~" She strummed her guitar. "Fantasma lindo nino de negro de cabello  
de dientes de perlas Dime si me quieres, como yo te adoro Si de mi te acuerdas, como yo de ti Y a veces escucho un eco divino  
que envuelto en la brisa parece decir Si te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir   
Y a veces escucho un eco divino que envuelto en la brisa parece decir Si te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir"

Frida finished singing, but she notices the judges are crying.

"It's so beautiful you got the part"

Zoe growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida sees Manny playing soccer which makes her happy but her parents worries that she's falls in love with a friendly ghost.

Frida said inside her head "Ghostly, Sweet, Creepy, Outgoing." as she writes a song.

A voice called "Aww how cute"

It was Zoe's lackeys. They wear black dresses like their leader Zoe Aves.

A brown haired girl said "A human girl in love with a ghost Scandalous"

Frida blushed "What no no I'm not fall in love with a ghost everyone knows humans fall in love with ghosts they got married and have half ghost babies"

A red haired girl with freckles said "Oh don't tell me you still in love with a ghost"

Frida said "Well his name is Manny Rivera he and his family died during the-"

"Yeah yeah yeah stop it! You're giving me a headache!" said a red haired girl.

Zoe's lackeys walked away muttering angrily.

Frida's House

Frida, Rosa and Teeny sees Manny walking home.

Rosa said "Uh Frida where is Manny going?"

Frida said "I have no idea" as Manny going to an old Mexican style mansion.

Thunder crashing

Creepy Mexican laughing

Manny walked through the door which cause them to scream.

Teeny said "Uh-oh Zoe's not gonna like it when you fall in love with a ghost."

Frida blushed "What no I'm not in love with a ghost legend has it a human falls in love with a ghost."

But her friends sleeps

Frida sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida was playing her guitar in her room but she hears a angelic singing voice.

"I am a stranger i am a stranger i don't know what i do i don't i am a stranger no no i am a stranger i don't know what i do i don't"

So Frida went to Manny's house.

"I am a stranger i am a stranger i don't know what i do i don't i am a stranger no no i am a stranger i don't know what i do i don't"

Frida said "Manny is that you singing."

Manny blushed "What no no i would not do that yes"

Frida said "Well i gotta go home"

The Next Morning

Frida and her friends were talking in the mall.

Frida said "Sometimes i wish my parents would like me hanging out with friendly ghosts"

Marigraciela said "Me Neither"

Lucia appear behind Marigraciela and Frida "Hey guys"

Frida and Marigraciela screamed

"I got a great idea"

Lucia's House

Lucia said "Okay before we summon a ghost we had to pray"

Marigraciela, Frida and Lucia began to pray.

Lucia lit the candles.

Frida gulped.

"Pablo Perez are you with us give us a sign"

Thunder crash and ghostly moaning

They see the ghost of a mexican boy with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.


End file.
